obsolete_aftertheaccidentfandomcom-20200214-history
Infector Anty
"I know you don't know who I am, but don't worry, you'll see me if you lose." Infector Anty, aka Stumpy, is an antagonist in Obsolete: After The Accident. He also serves as the narrator for Act 1: Broken Dream. Description Infector Anty is a large ant animatronic. He walks on all fours and possesses a large head with glowing yellow eyes, two antennae and a typical ant's abdomen. His suit is very worn with large bald spots on his legs and there is no suit covering his upper arms. Multiple coloured wires can be seen hanging below his head. Before the accident Stumpy was the leading animatronic at Stumpy's Playhouse, having the diner named after him. Behaviour Infector Anty is first encountered during the tutorial area of Stumpy's Playhouse, and is seen on posters promoting the diner alongside Psycho Birdie and Mousie. He communicates with Olivia through the intercom after activating the button in the tutorial area and will guide the player through the area to The Office. He is not aggressive during this stage, although he is mischievous and will taunt the player throughout. Once the player reaches the office he explains the mechanics of Psycho Birdie, Mousie, and himself, and will then become aggressive alongside them. Anty resides within the corridor behind the large steel blast door on the wall across from Birdie. The player can use the lever to the left of the door to raise the wall which will allow them to gauge his position. He will slowly move closer to the player and once he reaches the end of the corridor, the player must hide in the upright locker to avoid being jumpscared by him. Exiting the locker before Anty has left the room and the player hears the door banging shut behind him will also result in a jumpscare. If the player leaves the blast door open for too long his eyes will shift from green to yellow then eventually to red, at which point he will attack the player. Therefore, keeping the blast door open only when checking on his position is integral to defending against him. Infector Anty is also encountered during The Vent sequence once the player reaches 6 AM. While the player crawls through the vent he will pierce the vent with one of him arms and feel around for the player. The player must wait for him to retract his hand before continuing otherwise this will result in a jumpscare and a game over. Anty is the only animatronic active during this phase, and he will attempt to grab the place in two location before reaching the end of the Vent. Dialogue "Hey! Hello! Hey. So, Olivia, I'm sorry about your father and stuff. It was for a good cause. *laughing* OK, so, I want to guide you to this room so you can find me. Yeah yeah, I know it might be confusing but you just need to wait for this game. Anyway, go to that door. I need to teach you how to play." "Mm-kay, good. So, just walk down that hallway. Just ignore everything else." "Don't look behind you..." *laughing* "Made you look, didn't I?" "OK good, you made it, just ignore that thing over there. It's just helping. Alright, so now that you're completely inside... we... can begin. I know you don't know who I am, but don't worry, you'll see me if you lose. OK, number one. Hide! I'm about to come from the green door. Press 'E' to hide in the locker that's standing upright!" "That was pretty good! But there's one other thing I forgot to mention. So there's this switch to the left side of the big door with the green light. Pull it. You can use this to see where I am, but make sure not to leave it open." "Alright, you're pretty good for a kid. Now, for number two. So, do you remember my... 'helper' the bird? Well, once his eyes turn red he will scan the room for you. So, I think you may want to hide somewhere where his light doesn't shine. Maybe behind this?" "Right, good, now for number three. Find the screen near the door you came in from and use 'A', 'D' and 'Spacebar' to move around. Now for the final thing. Look at the door you came in from. Now, look up. Do you see that? When that mouse head reaches the end.. you... will.. '''die.'"'' "Anyway, now for the fun part. Just survive using those tactics and I might spare you!" *laughing* Trivia *Infector Anty's opening line of giving a greeting three times in reminiscent of Phone Guy for the mainline FNaF games. *It is currently unknown why Infector Anty wants to help Olivia before attacking her with the others. *During the tutorial phase Anty will advise the player to proceed without looking at anything in the area, however stopping to investigate the area does not have any negative consequences. *Once the player has crossed the bridge in the tutorial area, Anty will warn the player not to look back. If the player does this Anty can be seen hanging from the ceiling but will not attack. *In his last line of dialogue Anty hints at the traumatic experience that Olivia encountered before being trapped with the animatronics. It is currently unknown how Anty came to know this information. *While speaking his voice will often mechanically stutter and skip, which is similar to Funtime Freddy from the original FNaF series. *Anty refers to Psycho Birdie as 'he', however posters in the diner area indicate that Birdie is female. *Anty is voiced by Nyrere Seasay. Gallery Noanty.jpg|Infector Anty's hallway, sans Anty antyfar.jpg|Infector Anty at his furthest point in his corridor antyfaryellow.jpg|Infector Anty with yellow eyes due to the blast door being open too long antymiddle.jpg|Infector Anty closer to the player antylocker.jpg|Infector Anty as seen from with the locker antyvent1.jpg|Infector Anty's arm in the vent antyjumpscare.gif|Infector Anty's office jumpscare Soon anty will be here-5vtzhphy.png|A teaser image of Infector Anty Playhouse poster.jpg|A poster of the playhouse showing Anty and the others Category:Characters Category:Act 1 Category:Animatronics